Gordon Research Conferences bring together active researchers in a selected scientific field with the purpose of defining and analyzing important problems, recent advances and opportunities for research through both formal presentations and extensive discussion. The specific aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the 2005 Gordon Research Conference on Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMPs) and for the conferences in 2007 and 2009. The 2005 Conference represents the 7th biennial meeting of the MMP Gordon Research Conference, and will be held at Big Sky Resort, Big Sky, Montana. MMPs and their relatives play a central role in normal development and physiology and in many pathological conditions associated with tissue destruction, including cancer, arthritis, periodontitis, ulcerations, atherosclerosis, lung fibrosis, degenerative eye diseases, infection and inflammation. The conference will continue to provide a forum for discussion of the latest advances in structure, function, targets, inhibitors and molecular mechanisms. The goal is to create an atmosphere that will weave threads among investigators with common interests, and cross-fertilize those with more diverse approaches. The .2005 conference will consist of eight Scientific Sessions: 1. The Metalloproteinase Toolbox: Structural Biology of Enzymes and Substrates;The Degradome, Visualizing MMPs;2. Metalloproteinases in Stem Cells, Development and Ageing;3. Metalloproteinases In Inflammation;4. Metalloproteinases in The Nervous System-Neurodegenerative Diseases, Memory and Aging;5. ADAM and ADAMTS Families In Development And Disease;6. Metalloproteinases in Cancer;6. Inhibitors Of Metalloproteinases-TEVIPs And Others;8, Metalloproteinase Gene Regulation, Cell Biology, Activation And Receptors;9. MMPs-The Next Generation. Two Poster Sessions are planned for the conference to encourage students, postdoctoral fellows and young investigators to join senior investigators in presenting their work. All meeting participants will be encouraged to submit an abstract for the Poster Sessions, allowing all attendees the opportunity to present data and fully participate in discussions. Traditionally, this conference brings together a diverse international group of academic and industrial scientists with interests ranging from basic molecular, cellular and physiological mechanisms MMP action, to physician-scientists interested in MMPs as therapeutic targets. The limited attendance, focused Scientific Sessions, and highly successful Poster Sessions combine to provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and to provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in MMPs, related enzymes and their inhibitors. Therefore, we are requesting funds to partially support the GRC on MMPs to assure that the most relevant and up-to-date information is featured at this pivotal and highly influential meeting.